Signed From, Kiba: The Teen Wolf
by Dancing Wolf 1223
Summary: Journal Entries of Inuzuka Kiba. Read and make Kiba surprised. ;)
1. A Journal For Yours Truly

_Okay I decided to make a naruto character journal story as well, and I figured maybe I would do it like the Kazekage of Suna and my friend Gaaralover2247 okay, I apologize if there is already a journal for this character so I'm gonna do it anyway. Hope you guys like it and enjoy, I do not own Naruto or anything from the show, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _

…_..._

**The entries of Kiba Inuzuka **

**Entry #1**

**April 6**

_Okay, this day was completely unexpected; my sister got me a damn journal with a dog on it! _

_Don't get me wrong I love dogs, but this is ridiculous! Since when did my sister think I needed a journal? I'm doing just fine, aren't I?_

_Never mind about that, I guess I'll write in you to keep my sister happy and anger free, so see ya around._

_From your confused yet dumb-founded writer_

_Kiba Inuzuka_


	2. The Dog and Master Fued, The Clients

**Entry #2**

Today was totally hectic I swear! First off Akamaru and I got into a master and canine disagreement, which to tell you the truth, ended up being a disaster!

Here are the things he did to make sure that he won this dispute:

Urinated all over my shirts and sandals

Brought me a live rabbit in my room, and as soon as I opened the door it literally started doing things on me that I do not wish to talk about.

After that he chewed on the new sandals I had to go out and buy since the other ones were soiled.

We went into a full out war! It looked like a Shinobi training ground when we were done in fighting in my room.

Now because of this I have to take the most worst punishment that my mother and sister could pull together, and that is…..to watch my sister's dog patients and make sure that they are bathed and clean.

Also, I hear that one of the patients is supposed to be having pups, and they are moving her into my room!

I just hope when this is all over I'll be the master again of Akamaru, and my room.

Your grossed out client helper in training,

Kiba

P.S. Save me from this madness!


	3. Inanimate Objects

April 4

My mother and sister are totally driving me crazy! So is Naruto, believe it! Great now I'm sounding like him now! Is my life ever normal?

Naruto at first thought that my father was a dog with a frickin eye patch, I mean common! Is he really that stupid!

I mean will my life ever be normal journal? Great now I'm thinking your real!

Somebody take me from this insanity!

Your talking to inanimate objects author,

Kiba


	4. Hating Life

April 25

**Kiba, when you're trying to hide your journal, under Akamaru's bed doesn't help**

**From **

**Hana**

…**...**

Kiba

Seriously! Stay. Away. From. The. Journal!

…...

**Hana**

**You did not just raise your voice at me!**

…**...**

I hate my life!

From your hating his life Author,

Kiba


	5. I Love Missions!

April 26

Okay, yesterday my sister when she was cleaning Akamaru's bed, and now today my mother!

She was snooping around and found it under my bed, and the little sneak started to read it!

She got totally pissed when she found out I hated my life...

I need a vacation away from family, friends,...Naruto

Why me...why me...

Now tomorrow Shikamaru is leading some people on a mission, and YA-WHOO I'm going too!

Signed from the mission loving author,

Kiba

P.S. If anyone is reading this, please write my will for me...please...


	6. Dog Love and Mission Confusion

April 30

Well, the mission went better than I expected, but Naruto is still being a crazy person!

He calls himself Hokage, but he sure as hell doesn't act like it!

He nearly got us killed by an exploding tag, which he activated and didn't warn us!

This is bogus!

Also, Hana went to adopt a new dog! A female husky which she named Nikayla...

Akamaru loves her with a passion...

I'm happy for him, but I just hope he doesn't go overboard!

Your confused yet happy author,

Kiba


	7. Puppies on my bed, Hana is crazy!

June 24

My word I'm happy that Akamaru is going to be a father!

But I'm not happy that Hana is going to use my bed for Nikita to give birth at!

Why me?! Why?

At least I have a few more months before the birth...

I just pray that nobody has to hear what I have to go through

Your Not crazy about having puppies on my bed author,

Kiba

P.S. Why does Hana have to be crazy? I'm a good person...I hope...


	8. Bonding, Hana might not be normal

June 26

Man, today for once was actually pretty good.

My life was actually normal.

My mother decided to have a day with me, and it actually went pretty well...

I just hope that Hana doesn't ask me for anything when I get back...

Your "worried about his messed up sister" author,

Kiba


	9. Masterchef, why Hana? Why?

June 27

…...

Dear Journal,

My sister wants me to cook for her clients

Dogs, and the cats!

I've rarely cooked dog or cat food!

Is she trying to make me mad?!

Your frustrated author,

Kiba

…...

_Dear brother,_

_Good luck_

_you're going to need it..._

…...

Dear sister,

stay away, please!


	10. Pranked by old friend

June 29

Dear Journal,

Naruto decided to put a little prank on me today...

To him, it was small, but I thought he was finished with pranks

boy was I mistaken.

He put itching powder in my underpants and switched my shampoo,

so now my hair is completely orange like a sunset.

Why me I ask? Why me?!

Your just screwed author,

Kiba


	11. Unwanted Puppy

June 29

This was the day that the pups were born on my bed...

I feel like they were born just because life wanted to teach me a lesson

For reasons, I'm not so sure about.

There were three of them...

At least all of them were males and most of them liked me...

except for the one I named Lanook who urinated on my pants...

Note to self: clean my clothes TWICE.

Your urinated on author,

Kiba


	12. ADH (Animal Doctor Helper)

June 30

Dear Journal,

Who would've thought I could have some peace and quiet?

Well, that day still hasn't come my way in any way.

Hana wants me to help out with her animal clients tonight, and I won't be getting much sleep for a couple days.

That is not a lie...

Your animal doctor helper,

Kiba


	13. Crazy Hana Strikes Back!

July 1st

Dear Journal,

My sister decided to put some spider tanks in her clinic

in case anyone brought one in.

I thought my sister was crazy, but this is frickin' ridiculous!

Spiders don't need help!

And not many people have them!

Just flip my life!

Your enraged author,

Kiba


	14. The Teething Puppy

July 2

Dear Journal,

Lanook, the pup that I told you about, strikes again!

he started teething and my sandals were his target

I had to spend some money on new sandals, and on a new leaf forehead protector

which he decided to tear up with some of his claws

This pup must seem that I'm made of money.

Your buying new sandals again author,

Kiba


	15. A Dating Game

July 3

Dear Journal,

Naruto decided that I should put an add in the paper saying this:

"Lone bachelor hoping to meet a young female sixteen years of age."

I immediately slapped him for suggesting that!

I'm doing just fine on my own...right?

Any way, I decided to talk to some other girl at the ramen shop since she was lonely,

and after mingling she gave me her number!

YAHOO! Guess who got a date and didn't need Naruto's help?!

Score one for the puppy dog eyes!

Your on a date author,

Kiba


	16. Chouji and the Now Broke Author

July 7th

Dear Journal,

Mother told me to get out of the house, and I did what she asked

...for once

And when I did, Chouji and Shikamaru told me to go to the barbeque place with them.

I did.

Biggest mistake of my life...

Chouji ended up ordering four plates of food!

I don't know how he can keep down all that food!

I would vomit if I ate all of that!

The bill was eighty-five dollars!

Hana and my mother had to bail me out...

Note: Never give Chouji food again...ever...

Your now broke and cleaning cages for a year author,

Kiba


	17. The Fashion Helper

July 10th

Dear Journal,

Both my mother and father were driving me nuts!

They said that I needed to help them pick out new training gear...

Like an idiot that I was I accepted! Why did I agree?! If anyone knows, please tell me!

It took them three hours, three hours! To get everything done!

I know never to do it again!

And I never want to see my mother in a bikini again!

Why she put that on, only lord knows why...

All I know is that I'm gonna be scarred for life!

Please anyone, take me away from this insanity!

Your now scarred for life author,

Kiba


	18. Insane Petcare

August 2

Dear Journal,

My sister is just driving me crazy…AGAIN!

She always tries to get me to do things for her because she's too stubborn to get them herself.

I could be working with Hinata and the others on our jutsu techniques, but noooo…

I had to buy food for the animals, and water them. Clean up their mess. Vacuum the entire client hotel, as what I call it. And then wash them, even the cats!

Now, if you will excuse me, I have to wash the smell of cat off of me before all of the dogs in the neighborhood start chasing me down the block.

From your maid author,

Kiba


End file.
